Zjazd monarchów
Zjazd monarchów – ósmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena próbuje dołączyć do królewskiego klubu dla królów, ale natrafia na przeciwdziałanie przez jego apodyktycznego przewodniczącego, króla Hektora, zwłaszcza gdy zagraża on życiu Marpos. Streszczenie Elena płynie z rodziną, Monsunem i Armando na wakacje na zjazd monarchów u króla Hektora. Elena jest bardzo podekscytowana tym zjazdem, bo to jej pierwszy zjazd. Izabela mówi rodzinie, że chciałaby spotkać tu Marposy, bo jej encyklopedia mówi, że one żyją gdzieś w tym morzu, i potem zauważa blisko kilka Marpos. Marposy potem odpływają, co zasmuca Izabelę, która chce je obserwować z bliska. Luisa zapewnia wnuczkę, że Marposy jeszcze podpłyną. Elena zamierza już teraz polecieć z Monsunem na zjazd, ale Francisco mówi jej, że powinni jednak ją podrzucić i przedstawić ją monarchom. Elena tłumaczy rodzinie, że oni mają wakacje. Luisa zapewnia męża, że Elena da sobie radę. Francisco ostrzega Elenę, że nie każdy władca postępuje tak samo, jak ich rodzina. Elena potem odlatuje ze statku z Monsunem i dolatuje na miejsce, gdzie zapoznaje się z obecnymi królami: Królem Joachimem z Carizy, królem Larsem z Maarswik i królem Radżą z Napurny. Elena dziękuje królom za zaproszenie i mówi, że chciałaby poznać gospodarza. Królowie ostrzegają Elenę, że król Hektor potrafi być trudny, władczy i arogancki, ale na koniec każdego spotkania wręcza hojne podarunki. Pojawia się król Hektor, który od razu uważa Elenę jako nieproszonego gościa. Joachim tłumaczy Hektorowi, że Elena jest koronowaną księżniczką Avaloru, po czym ten mówi, że to był żart. Hektor mówi wszystkim, że jego podarunkiem podczas tego zjazdu będzie niezniszczalny statek zwany "Morska Torpeda". Joachim zauważa, że rezydencja Hektora jest jeszcze piękniejsza, niż rok temu. Hektor odpowiada, że odnowił całą wyspę, bo w końcu musi na coś wydać pieniądze. Elena proponuje Hektorowi, żeby budował szkoły, ale ten odmawia, mówiąc, że skończył naukę. Gdy Hektor zabiera wszystkich monarchów na wycieczkę po wyspie, Elenę już zaczynają nudzić przechwałki króla. Tymczasem, po przybyciu na plażę, Francisco już się martwi o Elenę, ale Luisa tłumaczy mu, że ich wnuczka nie jest już dzieckiem, i idzie razem z mężem na spacer przy wodospadzie. Izabela zostaje za zgodą dziadków na plaży. Izabela mówi Armando, że Marposy przypływają na tę wyspę, by składać jaja. Armando pokazuje Izabeli pełno tych jaj na plaży. Izabela natychmiast biegnie z Armando zobaczyć jaja. Hektor przyprowadza Elenę i królów do komnaty przyjęć na obiad. Gdy Elena próbuje zająć jakiekolwiek miejsce, Hektor mówi jej, że każde miejsce należy do Joachima, Larsa czy Radży, przez co Elena nie ma miejsca przy stole. Hektor rozkazuje służbie przynieść krzesło dla Eleny, które okazuje się być dla niej o wiele za małe. Elena zamierza wręczyć królom prezenty, ale Hektor mówi jej, że prezenty wręcza się po spotkaniu. Joachim pociesza Elenę, mówiąc jej, że Hektor jest taki dla każdego nowego władcy i że dla niego nie było miejsca na pierwszym zjeździe. Mówi także Elenie, że dostosowanie się gier Hektora jest korzystne, bo ten dał mu wyspę po owym zjeździe, i próbuje jej piosenką powiedzieć, że jeśli ona ma uczestniczyć na jego zjeździe, to ma robić to, co on każe, ale Hektor go odpycha i mówi piosenką to, jak ma być na jego zjeździe. Nagle statek Radży zostaje zaatakowany przez Marposę. Elena mówi królom, że widziała stado przyjaznych Marpos i że to niemożliwe, żeby jakaś Marposa źle się zachowywała. Hektor zamierza zaplanować atak na Marposę. Elena tłumaczy Hektorowi, że musi być inny sposób, ale on jej nie słucha. Joachim prosi Hektora, by to przemyślał. Hektor namawia Joachima do ataku, zarzucając, że jemu nie zależy na Morskiej Torpedzie. Hektor potem każe Elenie sprawdzić, co u jej rodziny, skoro są niedaleko. Na plaży Izabela zauważa pęknięcie w jednej ze skorup jaj, co znaczy, że Marposa może się w każdej chwili wykluć, gdy nagle pojawia się Elena. Elena mówi siostrze, co się stało. Izabela mówi Elenie, że Marposy są łagodne i nie podpływają do brzegu, po czym dochodzi do pewnego wniosku. Izabela czyta z Eleną w encyklopedii, że samica Marposy przypływa na ląd, by składać jaja, i że młode Marposy są nieszczęśliwe, jeśli zostaną oddzielone od matki, po czym stają się przerażone, a nawet niebezpieczne, i mogą rzucić się na wszystko, ale uspokajają się, gdy odnajdą matkę. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że Marposa, która zniszczyła statek, to dziecko, które zostało oddzielone od matki. Elena i Izabela są tak zajęte czytaniem, iż nie zauważają, że mała Marposa wykluwa się z jaja i bawi się z Armando do chwili, kiedy pojawia się jego mama, i to zwraca uwagę księżniczek. Izabela mówi, że kiedy dziecko jest z mamą, to jest szczęśliwe, a potem mówi Elenie, że mama powinna śpiewać, by znaleźć dziecko, bo Marposy porozumieją się śpiewem, i daje siostrze swój Magnafon do poszukiwań. Elena potem odlatuje z Monsunem wyjaśnić wszystko królom i odnaleźć mamę Marposy. Gdy Hektor rozkazuje zaatakować, Elena wraca i prosi go, by zrezygnował z ataku, bo ta Marposa to przestraszone dziecko i ono zostawi statki w spokoju, jeśli odnajdą jego matkę. Hektor nie słucha Eleny i każe jej słuchać jego. Elena tłumaczy Hektorowi, że on niesłusznie postępuje. Hektor więc pyta Larsa, Radżę i Joachima, czy postępuje niesłusznie. Lars i Radża zaprzeczają. Elena prosi Joachima, by jej uwierzył. Niestety, Joachim ulega naciskom Hektora, gdy ten dorzuca Morską Torpedę do tematu. Elena sprzeciwia się Hektorowi i leci razem z Monsunem szukać mamy Marposy. Elena słyszy przez Magnafon głos Marposy i to taki sam, jak dziecka, co znaczy, że to jego mama. Elena i Monsun znajdują mamę Marposy uwięzioną w korzeniach przy małej wyspie. Elena nie daje rady uwolnić mamy Marposy. Monsun próbuje odciągnąć ogonem korzenie, ale jemu też się nie udaje. Monsun potem ciąga swoimi kłami korzenie i udaje mu się uwolnić mamę Marposy, ale zostaje przez to zmieciony na drugą stronę i ma kontuzję skrzydła. Elena i Monsun potem doprowadzają Marposę do dziecka. Marposa znajduje swoje dziecko, które zostało znalezione przez Hektora. Joachim zauważa mamę Marposy i dochodzi do wniosku, że Elena miała rację. Niestety, Hektor i tak chce złapać dziecko Marposy, gdyż chce go dorzucić do swojego akwarium, i zamierza również złapać jego matkę. Joachim tłumaczy Hektorowi, że to nie w porządku. Hektor nie słucha Joachima i łapie dziecko Marposy w sieć. Elena i Monsun próbują powstrzymać Hektora. Niestety, kontuzja skrzydła uniemożliwia Monsunowi dalszy lot, co zmusza jego i Elenę do odwrotu. Gdy Elena wraca z Monsunem na ląd, przypływa do niej łódką Joachim, który ją przeprasza, że jej nie posłuchał, mówiąc, że przez wpływ Hektora zapomniał, że prawdziwy przywódca powinien stać na straży prawdziwych wartości. Elena wybacza Joachimowi i pyta, co robić, skoro Hektor złapał Marposę. Joachim mówi Elenie, że trzeba zrobić to, co ona robiła do tej pory, czyli walczyć o to, co uważają za słuszne. Elena mówi Joachimowi, że już próbowała i nie udało się. Joachim mówi Elenie, że teraz ona powinna zrobić to, co robi każdy wielki przywódca po doznanej porażce: Spróbować ponownie. Mama Marposy atakuje Morską Torpedę, chcąc odzyskać dziecko, i robi w statku dziurę. Lars i Radża mówią Hektorowi, że byłoby bezpiecznie, gdyby wypuścili Marposę, ale ten każe im być mu posłuszni dla Morskiej Torpedy. Wracając, Elena i Joachim widzą w statku dziurę, co podsuwa księżniczce pewien pomysł. Joachim odwraca uwagę Hektora, ostrzegając go, że Marposa przedziurawiła statek, i cała załoga rusza naprawić szkodę, podczas gdy Elena próbuje wypuścić dziecko Marposy do wody. Hektor zauważa Elenę i próbuje ją zatrzymać, ale ona sprytnie ucieka i chwyta się sieci z Marposą. Hektor groźnie mówi Elenie, że jeśli ona rozetnie sieć, to wyrzuci ją z jego klubu i ona nigdy nie będzie jednym z królów. Elena natomiast mówi, że nie zamierza być jednym z królów, tylko królową, i rozcina sieć, uwalniając dziecko Marposy, które dzięki temu znów jest z matką. Wszyscy uciekają z tonącego statku, jednocześnie każąc Hektorowi również uciec. Hektor uważa, że statek wcale nie tonie, dopóki woda nie sięga do jego stóp, co zmusza go do ucieczki. Odpływając szalupą, królowie zastanawiają się, co teraz będzie ze zjazdem monarchów. Elena więc urządza z królami ich własny zjazd na statku jej rodziny. Izabela potem pokazuje wszystkim, jak niedaleko przypływa mama Marposa ze swoim dzieckiem. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena przychodzi na swój pierwszy zjazd monarchów i poznaje króla Joachima, króla Larsa i króla Radżę, jak i również króla Hektora, który okazuje się być podłym władcą. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Król Hektor * Król Joachim * Król Lars * Król Radża * Monsun Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Armando Gutierrez * Pierwszy oficer * Służący króla Hektora * Marposy * Marynarze Piosenka * Gdy w klubie chcesz być – Król Hektor Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się król Joachim, król Lars, król Radża i król Hektor. * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Magnafon". * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena and the Secret of Avalor (pol. dosł. Elena and the Secret of Avalor), który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 lutego 2017 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana Royal Vacation (pol. dosł. Królewskie wakacje), która została wydana 5 września 2017 roku. * Morały: ** Nie kopiuj innych, tylko bądź sobą; ** Lepiej jest zrobić to, co słuszne, zamiast się wpasować. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1